Danger With Every Turn
by Agent-Swartz
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are attacked by Drago Bludvist and crash land in the land of Dunbroch. Hiccup is injured and separated from Toothless. The Vikings and King Fergus have had a rough history together. Will Hiccup find allies among the Scotts or will he be at the mercy of two enemies? My first story. R&R Please be nice, Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Hiccup and Toothless were flying further away from Berk than they ever had before. Hiccup loved finding new places to mark on his map. Toothless loved the endless hours of flying. Soaring through the clouds, the wind in his face, and a sense of belonging made Hiccup smile with swelling joy. He felt like the sky was his sanctuary and Toothless was the only one to understand that. Hiccup knew he was going to get the riot act from his father for staying out so late. They were doing all of the free falls and obstacles that they usually did. Every time it made Hiccups stomach tingle from the drops and quick turns. He loved the thrill that came with flying with Toothless. They were now gliding above the clouds. Hiccup took in the night sky view. He didn't think anything could ruin this moment. Little did he know that just that was about to happen. He and Toothless were being watched and they didn't know how much danger they were in.

There was something or rather someone coming closer to them. Toothless heard them coming and he started to growl. Hiccup took notice immediately, "Hey, bud, what's wrong?" Toothless growled again and this time his ears moved to the right. Hiccup started to tense up and was scanning the sky to their right. After a few moments of waiting a Monstrous Nightmare burst through the clouds nearly making Hiccup and Toothless spiral. The dragon itself didn't scare him but when Hiccup saw who was the rider he did double take.

The rider was Drago Bludvist, the man that nearly killed Hiccup and his father. It was only because of Toothless that they were still alive. Hiccup and his father were sure that Drago had died after the battle. Hiccup had not expected to see that bloodthirsty grin again. It sent chills down his spine and made his heart race.

"What's the matter, Dragon Conqueror? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Drago said with a malicious smile.

Hiccup didn't reply. His response was He and Toothless diving under the clouds of the night. Hiccup thought that if they could lose Drago in the clouds then he would be able to warn his father that Drago was still alive. Hiccup heard the sound of a fire blast before it got close. Toothless flew side ways to dodge the fire blast. Drago attempted to blast Hiccup several times.

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the clouds again this time they lost Drago, though they were losing Toothless's leather tail. It was smoldering into flames. It wouldn't be long until it was burned completely.

"Come on, Bud. We gotta get to the ground." Hiccup said over the roar of the wind.

Toothless responded by doing a nose dive to the ground with his wings tucked in. They were so high up Hiccup didn't know if they were going to make it. 'Oh Gods. Thor, please let us get through this.'

They were thirty feet above the tree line when Toothless's tail finally gave away. Hiccup moved with Toothless as he tried to slow their descent. Hiccup knew this was going to be bad. He reached back, grabbed his helmet, and put it on. They hit the tree line. They were slammed into branches and tree trunks. Hiccup collided with a branch causing his metal foot to unlatch. Hiccup was free falling through the branches, alone.

Hiccup was hitting every few branches as he fell, each impact knocking the breath out of him. Hiccup hit the ground. He lay there unable to move looking at the dark sky stars scattered everywhere. Pain covered his body, his breathing was constricted. His eyes were getting heavy and without warning the darkness took him.

**Drago**

Dragowas getting angry now. He had finally found Stoick's boy and he lost him, again. Now he had to find the boy. He was the key to the dragons and the key to torture Stoick. He wanted him to pay for destroying his army. He was going to get his revenge.

Stoick

Stoick was pacing in front of the fire place in his home. Hiccup still wasn't back and he was starting to get worried. He knew Hiccup had stayed out this late before but that didn't make him any less worried.

"When I find that boy I'm going to- to-. By Thor I'll think of something."

"Oh, Stoick you how it is to get him off that dragon. He's probably flying in circles around the island." Gobber said. And besides he's always adding on to that map of his. It's not like he's going to get lost."

"I know but this time I've got this feeling in my gut that I can't ignore. It's like Odin himself is speaking to me." Stoick responded.

"That's what ya said last week and it turned out to be gas." Valka laughed. "Stoick if he is anything like either of us than he'll be fine."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Stoick said with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry. He'll either be coming through that door or in though his window." Gobber said reassuringly. "You shouldn't worry yourself. Hiccup is unpredictable. You never know what he's gonna do next. Except ya know flying around with Toothless."

"That doesn't exactly put me at ease, Gobber." Stoick said as Valka took his hand.

Valka looked at him and said,"He'll be alright."

**The Next Day: Merida**

Merida woke to a bright morning with sunlight shining through her window. She immediately jumped out of bed and got dressed. She put her quiver over her shoulder and her bow in her grasp. Merida ran down to the dining hall and picked up a few bisects before sprinting to the stables.

She was going to ride through the woods on Angus. He wasn't as curious as she was but he liked running through the trees just the same. They would ride through the forest as Merida shot her arrows at targets that were placed in various places in the wooded area. She mounted Angus and headed into the forest.

**Hiccup**

Hiccup was dreaming that he was in the ice cave that his mother had lived in for twenty years. He expected to see hundreds of thousands of dragons but there weren't any to be found. There was nothing to be seen but snow and ice. Hiccup turned around and Drago Bludvist was standing there.

Hiccup started to back up and Drago came closer. He turned and ran called for Toothless. The dragon didn't come and Drago was once again in front of him. Fear was spreading fast through his body. Hiccup felt like he was being toyed with, that Drago already had him and was taking his time.

All of a sudden Hiccup was on the edge of a cliff. He was looking down into darkness, and then someone pushed him.

Hiccup woke with a start gasping after his dream. The sudden movement caused his body to remember how much pain he was in. His vision was blurry but he could see that it was now day time. Hiccup saw a shadow in the light and it was coming closer. Once it was close enough Hiccup could see that it was very large.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry guys this is not a Mericcup story.**

**Stoick**

It was the next day and Hiccup still wasn't back. He had even sat in Hiccup's room to lecture him when he got home. He and Toothless never came in the house last night. Now Stoick knew something was wrong. Hiccup would stay out late but he would always come back to the house no matter what time it was.

Stoick was putting together a search party. Valka was going to be the leader of the group. He hated that he had to stay and watch over the villagers while his son was missing. He should be with the group and trying to find Hiccup. As if she knew what Stoick was thinking Valka took his hands in hers and said, "Don't you get yourself worked up. You have people here that need your guidance. I'll be back with Hiccup and Toothless before you know it, and besides as long as he's with Toothless he's safe."

"How can I be a Chief while I'm being a worried father?" Stoick said in frustration.

"The same way you did when you thought you lost me." Valka said softly.

His eyes were filled with worry and sadness. His voice softened, "I don't know if I have the strength to do that again. I just got you back and if anything happened to Hiccup I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"You look at me, Stoick the Vast." Valka said sternly as her voice cracked. "I _**am**_ going to find our son. He _**is**_ going to be alright and _**you**_ are going to stop your worrying because these people need their Chief with a clear head."

Of course, Val. Stoick said smiling at her. He kissed her on the forehead and she walked out the door to find their boy.

**Merida**

She was flying through the trees, ducking under low branches, and jumping over fallen logs or over grown roots. An arrow notched on her bow, the target twenty feet away, and she let it fly. The point of the arrow buried itself in the wooden target. Merida smiled with pride as she raced to her next target.

She was riding towards the creek but made Angus slow down when she saw broken branched everywhere. They were big and small. Angus didn't like being at this place. It reminded her of the day that she met the witch that turned her mother into a bear. Merida went further against Angus's protests out of curiosity. She wanted to know what broke all of the branches and what was frightening Angus.

Merida followed the branches and found a crater. The crater was deep long and wide. Merida couldn't think of anything that could have made it. Even Mor'du wouldn't have been able to make it. She stood there in awe of the hole in the ground. She shivered as a cold burst of wind swirled around her.

**Hiccup**

Hiccup's vision was beginning to clear and he smirked at what he saw. The shadow he saw was none other than Toothless. The black dragon was towering over him with big eyes. Hiccup tried to sit up but was stopped by light headedness and pain. Toothless's ear perked up with worry as he watched Hiccup wince.

"I'm alright, bud." Hiccup said. "I just need to rest."

Hiccup closed his eyes again but this time Toothless curled up around him. Toothless put his right wing over Hiccup like a blanket. Hiccup was glad. He was getting cold laying there with nothing but his armor to keep him warm. He smiled at the sound of Toothless purring. This time he fell asleep with his dragon.

**Valka**

She kept thinking of the worst. She couldn't think of anything else. Cloudjumper could sense Valka's unease. Cloudjumper let out a soft shriek. Valka looked down and pet Cloudjumper's head.

"I'm fine." Valka said to her dragon.

Valka looked at all of the dragon riders that had come along to find Hiccup. They were all Hiccups' friends. All except Astrid, she was a little more than that. Valka was surprised when Stoick told her who she was. The thought made her sad. That she had missed so much while he grew up, but she was here now and she wasn't going to leave him again. She just hoped that he was alright.

**Drago**

He was hunting with a spear that he made from a sharp rock, an uneven stick, and a piece of cloth. Drago had to be well fed when he found Stoick's boy, Hiccup. He was going to get all of the boy's knowledge of dragons and then he was going to show Stoick the Vast the boy's broken body but he wouldn't kill the boy that would be too early. He would let Stoick see his son after he had his fun then Drago was going to take the boy with him. That would be the final crushing move. Stoick and his wife would live the rest of their lives knowing that their son was at his mercy.

Drago smiled at the thought, and then he was snapped back into reality when a deer galloped a few yards away. He locked on to his prey and quietly he approached the creature. He was close enough to make it a quick kill but he had something else in mind. He used his spear to one of the deer's back legs. The deer shrieked and tried to run away. The deer didn't get far on three legs. Drago was standing above the wounded animal smiling, and then he thrust the spear into the deer's heart. The animal thrashed at first but soon went still. Drago was very pleased with his fresh kill and awaited his next.

**Merida**

She was out of breath and looking for her mother and father. She needed to tell them what she saw. While she was looking for her parents she found her three younger brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish in the kitchen. They had made a miniature catapult and had a chicken in it. Merida was a little taken back by their contraption but quickly recovered.

"Where are mum and dad?" Merida asked. "I need to show them something."

"They went to the library." They all said at once.

"Alright, better make sure none of the maids see you or they'll have heads." Merida warned them.

Merida raced to the library to tell her parents of her discovery. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what she had seen. She couldn't even imagine what could have made that crater. Merida reached the library just as her parents were leaving the room. She stopped in front of them trying to catch her breath.

"Merida? What are you doing, dear?" Elenor asked. "Why were you running?"

"She's got the spirit of a bird. She's got to run while she can." Fergus said. "But while we're on the subject. Why were ya running?"

"I was riding Angus through the forest and I saw this huge crater!" Merida said using her hands while speaking. "You have to come see it."

Merida took her parents hands and started guiding them to the stables. They each mounted a horse and followed Merida to the crater. Merida looked back and saw that her father had on one of his proud adventurer grins. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

They reached to crater and her parents had the look of surprise on their faces. Merida could see that they were holding something back as they looked at each other a secret message was passed between them. Merida's father climbed down into the crater and was looking very closely at the edges. He looking at the over turned dirt and pulled out what looked like red cloth with a crest that Merida didn't recognize but something told her that her father did. He was looking at it with a deep frown.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Merida asked.

"Elenor take Merida back to the castle." Fergus said.

Yes, dear. Merida, come on. Elenor said.

Merida was about to argue that she should be able to stay when her mother said, "I'll tell you on the way."

Merida was surprised that her mother was going to confide in her with important information. She was waiting for her mother to tell her what was causing her parents to react like this. She wanted to know why her parents seemed on edge. She couldn't think of what it was. She still wanted to know what made that crater and what the crest had to do with it.

"Mum, do you know what made that crater?" Merida asked.

"Yes, I do." Her mother replied.

"What was it?" Merida asked wanting to know more about it.

"Your father and I will tell you together." She said.

"What does it have to do with that crest?" Merida said even more curious than before.

"We need to go back to the library." Elenor said.

"The library? Why do we need to go to the library?" Merida asked.

**Fergus**

He thought that he had seen the last of them. It had been years since the war. They were going find out that he wasn't going to give in to their threats. He was going to fight for his kingdom, his people, and more importantly his family.

Fergus looked at the crater again and saw what looked like giant claw marks. He started to second guess what he thought when they told him about dragons. Seeing what was laid before him Fergus was worried that the beasts of legend were real and they were making their way to Dunbroch. His other worries were from the more realistic option, which the Vikings were going to attack and invade his kingdom and endanger his family.


End file.
